The present invention relates to a microphone holder instrument for holding a microphone, particularly to a microphone holder, which is utilized for microphone(s) hung from the upper thing such as ceiling through the cord. In combination of the microphone holder instrument and a support plate for supporting the microphone holder instrument, such the microphone is applied to both of one hung from the upper thing and one set on a microphone stand.
When some microphones are used for collected or recorded sounds in concert halls or theaters, and so on, they are often hung from the upper thing such as a ceiling through respective cords. In this case, when a super-directional microphone is used, it requires setting thereof in the properly angled direction in which it can collect or record sounds. This needs a holder for cord-hung microphone. With reference to FIG. 8, the descriptions of the prior arts are given.
As an example, a gun-like type microphone M (FIG. 8) is hung. To position the microphone M in the air at the desired angle, a microphone holder 1 is utilized. With conventional construction of the microphone holder, a wire is coated with resin such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), and thereafter coiled (spiraled) to form a microphone holder 1.
The microphone holder 1 has first and second wound parts 2, 3 to hold the proximal portion of the gun-like type microphone M, and to pass a cord extending from the microphone M, respectively. In the holder, the first wound part for hold of the microphone, and the second wound part for passage of the cord, respectively, are at the leading, and trailing portions with respect to the center. The intermediate wire (between the first and second wound parts) of the holder 1 is not wound, and may be freely bent. The two wound parts of the holder function to fixedly position the microphone hung dangling from the ceiling in the air, and the intermediate wire functions to direct the microphone to the desirably collected and recorded sound or vocal sound and so on.
Such the microphone holder had problems in the producing, packing, and handling processes.
In the producing process, the coating of the wire with the resin such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC)and the curling of the resin-coated wire raises the cost of production, which is down side.
In the packing process, the putting of the holder with a resin-coated surface in a poly bag (polyethylene bag) creates a difficulty in the packing works because of clinging of the poly bag to the resin coated surface of the holder with the positive electricity.
In the handling process, the location of the cord C of the microphone M into the holder creates a difficulty in the installing works because of the troublesome insertion of the cord C into a hole formed by the caracole of the second wound part.
By allowing the microphone holder to have a facility of the connection to the microphone stand, the microphone will be adaptable to both of hung one and mounted one. If the microphone stand has a facility for supporting two or more microphone holders for hung-type microphone, it is very convenient. This will be employed for a stereo microphone or surround systems.
In order to accomplish solutions to the foregoing problems, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a microphone holder instrument having a simple structure, facilitating the handling, and supplying the requirement cheaply.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a support plate for easily connecting supported paired microphone holder instruments to a microphone stand as employed to for example, stereo or surround recording.
The forgoing first and second objects are accomplished by providing a microphone holder instrument and a support plate, which have following structures, respectively.
Firstly, the microphone holder instrument according to the present invention comprises a generally boomerang-shaped plate member, and a holder unit for hold of a microphone. The generally boomerang-shaped plate member consists of first and second arms, which are formed by respective sides thereof with crossing to each other at the predetermined angle.
To the first arm, said holder unit is provided, in order to hold the microphone at the predetermined angle. The second arm includes at least two cutout portions for inserting and holding the microphone""s cord thereinto. The inserted cord is arranged in a sigmoid curve with lock by each of the cutout portions so that it cannot escape from the first arm.
The holder unit according to the present invention comprises a base, a shaft extending from the base, and a generally C-shaped holder part extending from the base on the opposite side from the shaft for removable hold of the microphone such that the microphone crosses across the axis extending from the shaft. The first arm includes a bearing, which is employed to the shaft. The holder part may be turned to up and down through the shaft. This allows the microphone to be oriented to the positions at various angles, although the foregoing first arm has a position at the fixed angle to the second arm.
Each of the cutout portions of the foregoing second arm has a shape of which gives xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d 90 degrees turn clockwise on the left side of the second arm or counterclockwise on the right side. From the leading end of xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d to another line, an inlet path is drawn for insertion of the microphone""s cord. This facilitates the insertion of the microphone""s cord into each of the cutout portions, and provides the facility for preventing escape of the cord form the second arm.
Secondly, the foregoing microphone holder instrument may be arranged in a pair for use of a stereo microphone system. Such the pair of microphone holder instruments may be connected to a fan-shaped support plate at the connection between the first and second arms. The fan-shaped support plate with the pair of microphone holder instruments may be connected to a microphone stand such as a tripod stand. The number of the microphone holder instrument is not limited to two.
The fan-shaped support plate has a plurality of locking parts, which allow each one of the microphone holder instruments to be connected thereto and supported thereon. Paired locking parts on both sides of the fan-shaped support base plate provide determination of setting angle of the paired microphone holder instruments.
The paired stereo microphones, which are held by respective microphone holder instruments, may be oriented to the right and left at various stereo angles, depending on a combination of the plural locking parts that are provided on both sides of the fan-shaped support plate.
For the selected stereo angle, the support plate may have various angle indications for indicating any setting angles produced by the combined right and left locking parts.